<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Love by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817225">Midnight Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU  stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where you're divided up by sectionals and wardens roam the streets. Two trios and two soloist bad asses world's clash and life is never the same. </p><p>Especially for Kara, Nicole and Tally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers &amp; Nicole Haught, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Waverly Earp &amp; Lena Luthor, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU  stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lighthouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is such a bad idea, Alex." Kara whispered to her sister. "It's way past curfew hours. If Warden Johnson catches us, we're dead meat and you knowit"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't be such a baby, Kara." Alex argued, "Look, Waverly and Tally came."</p><p> </p><p>A tree branch flung and smacked Kara in the face; "OW!" She hissed, "Yes, because they usually stick with me where." </p><p> </p><p>"You know we can hear you!" Waverly popped up from the background. "Can someone explain to me why we're out here in the middle of the night? what if we get caught?"</p><p> </p><p>"We won't, Waverly." Wynonna said with an eye roll, "now hush."</p><p> </p><p>"last time you said that, mama was furious.." Waverly grumbled as they continued to walk. Tally was behind the two younger girls, trying to maintain her balance.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we're here." Alex smiled, she moved the trees a little bit and revealed a lighthouse. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow." The three girls gasped, "it's beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>"We told you it's worth it." Wynonna smiled, "go on, have some fun." </p><p> </p><p>"What if Ward catches us? Alex, you could get kicked out and sent to the outersides.." Kara said to her sister, in a worried tone.</p><p> </p><p>"You too, Wynonna." Waverly replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Warden Johnson doesn't care about what we do, Kara, remember?" Alex reminded her, "She has those hot new girls to worry about."</p><p> </p><p>"What hot new girls?" Kara asked, a curious head tilt. </p><p> </p><p>"Some girls named Raelle, Lena and Nicole." Wynonna replied. "we aren't the ward's targets"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget those other two, Abigail and Scylla."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Kara quipped, eyebrow up.</p><p> </p><p>" <em> Yes" </em>Wynonna and Alex said in sync. "now go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Craven, A Danvers and An Earp meet A Collar and A Bellweather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tally, Kara and Waverly meet Abigail and Raelle briefly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The girls returned back to their respective homes about 2 hours past curfew. The next morning, it was time to head to school, which was actually a reform/charter school . Once they arrived, Anacostia approached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Craven." said Ward Quartermaine, "I have some ladies to add to your group of troublemakers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not trouble makers, Ward." Kara smiled, placing an arm around Tally. "We're angels!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You three might be perfect angels" Anacostia began, "but your sisters drag you into all sorts of trouble." Anacostia commented. Making Kara roll her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not our fault!," Kara argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No time Danvers. Come, meet our new members of the school." Anacostia said, taking them to the dorm reassignment office. Kara, Tally and Waverly followed them. When they entered the room, they saw a blonde girl with blue eyes, and a light skin girl with gorgeous brown eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Craven, Earp, Danvers, This is Abigail Bellweather and Raelle Collar." Anacostia said, "I trust you three will make them feel just at home. Do I make myself clear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Ma'am," Kara replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Ward." Waverly said to Anacosita. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Warden Quartermaine." Tally smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good" She turned her head to the two new girls. "These 3 are kind hearted, souls." making the three blush a little, "don't regret letting me trust you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am." Raelle asked, a tone of mockery seized in her voice, but she managed to hide it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Ward." Abigail smiled. Turning her head towards Raelle. "I'll be good." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sending y'all hugs.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sending love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>